


The Mermaid Scales

by CujoDaBirb1



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CujoDaBirb1/pseuds/CujoDaBirb1
Summary: Yasuhiro Hagakure didn't have an important role like the others on the ship. He was stuck with useless tasks and wished for a change. Little did he know that change would come sooner than expected.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Ikusaba Mukuro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> The two main ships in this story are Ishikuro and Asakure/Hagahina!  
> I haven't started with the Ishikuro part yet but I promise I'll get on it soon as the story goes on (probably next chapter!)  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter for now!

Junko’s heels clicked on the wood back and forth. “Do you know many fucking things I have to keep track of?! I can’t keep track of you too with your clumsy ass!” 

Yasuhiro Hagakure just stood there next to the broken antique feeling tense. He knew Junko was going to slap the shit out of him if one peep came out of his mouth. 

“Cmon, Junko. It was an accident,” Leon Kuwata jumped in on the situation, “He must’ve just bumped into it while the boat was turning. You know how hard it can be to stand perfectly still when a BOAT is turning.”

“Y-yeah! What he said!” Hagakure stuttered.

“Besides, he’s tall enough to the point where he can fall overboard once this boat turns enough.” Leon continued.

Junko made a little ‘tch’, “Fine. But if it happens again, I will be the one who will throw him fucking overboard!” she walked off, her boot’s heels once again clicking on the ground, finding someone else to boss around for her entertainment. 

“Thanks dude.” Hagakure sighed in relief, feeling less tense as Junko walked further away. 

“No problem, just be careful next time, k?” Leon patted Hagakure’s back, “You know how Junko is with her stuff.”

“Yeah… got it.” He laughed awkwardly before Leon walked off to make goo goo eyes on the cook, Maizono Sayaka. 

Almost everyone on the ship had loved one or partner. Hagakure and the Quartermaster, Mukuro Ikusaba, clearly didn’t have partners. 

As a Quartermaster, Mukuro was in charge when Captain Junko wasn’t around. She wasn’t as bossy (or mean) as Junko, but she knew how to get things done right. She is also very loyal to her sister. She was definitely someone to look up to once Junko is gone. 

Everyone had an important role on the ship. 

Leon Kuwata, Mondo Owada, and Makoto Naegi were gunners. They are mostly in charge of the cannons. 

Byakuya Togami is the boatswain. He was like a junior officer who supervises activities on the ship. If anything went wrong, he would report to the Captain or Quartermaster. 

Chihiro Fujisaki is their Sailing Master. She’s the officer in charge of navigation and piloting. It was a hard job due to the charting but Fujisaki could manage well. 

Maizono Sayaka was the cook due to her being the only female close to being able to cook other than Fujisaki. Of course, Byakuya read a lot about cooking and would help out at some points.

And then there’s Yasuhiro hagakure. He was just.. there. He wasn’t given a real role other than finishing everyone’s chores like cleaning around where the moss keeps spreading. If he was to go missing no one would really even notice. He knew he was meant more than just cleaning. 

If only the captain could see that.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  


Hagakure sat at the back of the boat looking at the long view. He was wishing things would change. It could even be an unexpected change, just something that would change for him. Being a side character in a story isn’t as fun or adventurous as being the captain or having any important role. 

He suddenly felt something lightly tap his shoulder from behind, “Hey. We’re having Salmon with some Sea biscuits today. Want to join?” Sayaka said softly. Her voice was always soft around everyone on the ship. She was like the mother of the group, always making sure people felt safe and well. “Byakuya did help me this time.”

“Right, I’ll be down with you guys in a moment!” Hagakure pulled a fake smile, giving a thumbs up. 

Sayaka nodded and walked away from Hagakure, leaving him alone in thought again. 

_ ‘I should probably head with the others now’ _

Before Hagakure could get up the boat suddenly started to crash into huge pointy boulders merging from the bottom. 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  


Now you’re probably wondering if the ship made it. If the crew even made it. 

Or maybe you’re just curious about what happened during the crash. Your guess is as good as his. 

Hagakure was floating in the water, his arms around a log that was conveniently there. Time passed by since the crash. It’s only been an hour, so how can it feel like he’s been at sea alone for days now. 

When he said he wanted a change this wasn’t what he really meant. This was worse than what he meant. He’s far off on sea, alone, not knowing if anyone survived. On top of that he was starving. 

He looked at his reflection in the water, watching how  _ wavy _ it looked. The water made his hands feel numb and cold. “Dammit…” he sighed, not noticing anything else at that moment. 

Hagakure noticed a few air bubbles floating their way up from the water. It might’ve just been some fish. There were lots of them swimming around but they’d quickly swim away and avoid him.

These bubbles seemed too close, it couldn’t be just some fish, they’d scurry away by now. 

Suddenly a tanned skin girl’s head popped out from the water. Hagakure jumped, not knowing what to do. She looked innocent, was she lost too?

“Hello.” thank god, she could speak. He didn’t know what to expect from her, it was just surprising. 

“Uuh. Hi there.”

“Who are you?” she tilted her head, examining him carefully. He felt tense and a bit uncomfortable. This was someone he just met who seemed comfortable swimming in the dangerous water. 

“Yasuhiro Hagakure. What about you?”

“I’m Aoi Asahina. How’d you get here?” 

“Uh…” Hagakure scratched the back of his head with his wet hand, “Boat crash. And you?”

She raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, how did you get here? Did you fall overboard or something?” This is when he noticed red shiny dots on her shoulders and breast area. That’s when he realized they weren’t dots. They were fish scales. 

How did he not notice this before? She didn’t have any legs either. She had a beautiful red scaled fish tail. Her ears were little fins and parts of her cheeks had red scales too. She had webbed hands with more little scales as well.

Ok, now it was time to freak out. 

(T.b.c.)


	2. Mukuro's imagination?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro passed out in the water, drifting further and further away from the crash. She's nothing but shark bait now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter as long as possible. Last chapter was kinda short.

“WHAT THE- HOW THE-” Hagakure just stared at her. That’s all he could do really, “Am I dead? Did I die, because I don’t remember smoking something!?”

Asahina’s cheeks puffed out a bit “Jeez, you’re not dead! Am I really that surprising to you?” she crossed her arms, she was clearly upset. “I’m not a monster, you know! I haven’t killed anyone!” 

Hagakure didn’t know much about mermaids but he knew they were mostly known for their fish-like body and their beautiful voices. Sailors would tell many tales of mermaids, but he never knew some of the tales could be real. They would say Mermaid’s songs were so beautiful that men would fall in love with them instantly. 

Unlike Sirens, mermaids don’t kill who they lure. Villagers of small towns would mix up the two species often. 

Sirens are more darker and dull.

Mermaids are more bright and colorful. 

Sirens could crash boats and kill.

Mermaids are more likely to lure and fall in love.

If you really think about it, both creatures are in the wrong.

Hagakure didn’t mean to offend her, it was just.. shocking how the stories were actually true. How people thought those sailors were crazy and seeing things. Are there more creatures that are actually out there that we never knew about? ARE UNICORNS NOW REAL OR SOMETHING??

“I never meant to offend you! I was just surprised,” he still seemed tense at the sight of her. Her webbed hands were a little creepy, but the rest of her was fine. It was like the color red fitted her so well. 

“You said you got here from a boat crash, right?” Asahina’s arms were still crossed, was she really that offended? 

“Uh, yeah.” he’d rather not be reminded of the tragic accident. Not only did he lose his only home but he still doesn’t know if his friends are even alive. 

“When did it happen?” Why was she asking so many questions?

“A couple hours ago.” At least he thought it happened a couple hours ago. He’s been drifting in the water for some time now. 

“Was the boat huge? With a huge sail? And a flag of a beast of a red eye?” She placed her hands on the log in front of him, examining him again. 

Hagakure jolted his head up, he wasn’t sure if it was for fear or excitement, “Y-yeah! That’s it! Do you know where it crashed? Please, show me! I beg!” 

“C-calm down! It’s miles away from here. Even if your friends are alive they’ve probably already drifted away too.” 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Mukuro’s body felt heavy. The water pressured her entire body as she sank. She knew she was going to die from loss of air. She couldn’t give up now, just not now. Mukuro had to try and swim back up, she had to. 

She was already deep enough in the ocean, she was going to run out of time. She quickly paddled her arms and kicked her feet as fast as she could, trying to reach the top. Her stomach felt like it was about to explode without a breath of air. 

Her body felt weaker and weaker, feeling like giving up at that point. She knew she wasn’t going to make it, so why even try? She closed her eyes, accepting her fate as the ocean pulled her back further down. 

She reopened her eyes, watching as a shark swam nearby. The shark looked.. odd. It looked like it had the top half of a human body. She must be hallucinating, right? Just her mind playing with her.

Suddenly she could somehow breathe again, and as she could she quickly swam up for air. 

How? How was she able to grasp more air down there? Mukuro didn’t question it and once she got to the top she didn’t stop there. She quickly swam to where the boat had crashed. It couldn’t be far. She couldn’t have drifted far off from where the boat was. All she could see was a clear sky with clear water. There was nothing around her. 

Nothing. 

Just fish swimming around her, just ignoring that she's there. Speaking of fish, that shark was the weirdest thing she could’ve seen all day. What was her mind thinking of? It’s not like half fish people actually exist, right? Just made up tales told by crazy people looking for the attention. 

Now what was Mukuro going to do? She had no idea where she was, there wasn’t land for miles, and the crew is all missing. 

She was alone. Or that’s what she thought. 

Mukuro felt the water swift from her feet. Something was underneath her, then it started moving around her like it was searching Mukuro without laying a finger (or fin) on her. She ducked her head underwater trying to keep her eyes open to look at the creature swirling around her.

It was a man, but it wasn’t? Maybe the top part of him was just human but he had a shark tail.. he also had pointy ears with crimson red eyes. His shark skin covered parts of his chest and cheeks. He was holding a sharp spear with a dark red ribbon tied around it in his left hand.

What was happening? Is this all in her mind? Was she already dead? They just stared at each other until Mukuro could hold her breath. He looked.. angry? Maybe that’s just the way he looked. 

“Hault!!” the creature barked as she brought her head up from under the water. She tried swimming away but he quickly snatched her foot, preventing her from swimming any further, “I said, Hault!” His grip was tight, trying to pull her down as she kept kicking as protest. 

What did he want? What was so important to the point where he’s pulling her down to drown?

Once he realized she needed air he quickly let go, allowing her to catch her breath. “S-sorry, I didn’t-” he cleared his throat, “I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Call me Taka.” He straightened his back, the head of his spear facing down.

Her light purple eyes met his crimson red ones as she turned around. She was freezing and her body’s been in the water long enough for it to feel numb. NOW he wants to make introductions?

Taka waited for a response from her but didn’t get anything, not even a little peep. “Can you.. Not speak?” 

“No, I can speak. I just chose not to.” he could hear the coldness in her voice. She clearly didn’t trust Taka. He had to be in her imagination. He couldn’t be real, it’s just not possible. Mermaids (or mermans in this case) don’t exist! “You’re just in my head. You’re not real, are you?”

Taka blinked, “I assure you, I am real and alive.” 

“That doesn’t make sense… how can this be possible?” 

“How can it not? Does your kind not know of ours?” 

“Well, a human like creature with a fish body is kind of ridiculous.” She watched as Taka raised a brow like she was crazy. 

“We’re not ridiculous! If anything, you’re kind looks ridiculous! What are those things anway?” he pointed at her legs with a weirded out expression on his face. 

“My… legs?” 

“Legs??”

“Yeah.” This had to be the weirdest conversation Mukuro ever had in her life. She could tell this was most interesting for Taka. Has he never seen a human before? Plenty must’ve fallen overboard, right? Or maybe she actually is dead and this is her so-called ‘heaven’.

“May I feel them? The legs.” Taka suddenly asked. 

He’s so odd. Both in a bad way and a good way. Mukuro could tell he was the type of guy who’d snitch on you if you did something wrong, but he can also be a polite gentleman at times. “Sure… but only if I can feel your fins.” 

Taka made that weirded out face again but nodded in agreement. He placed his hands on one of her legs. Her black leather pants felt odd yet satisfying. There were some ripped holes where her knees were. Mukuro felt a bit tense once his fingertips lightly touched her exposed skin. She needs to find a way to cover those holes soon. She quickly recoiled her leg back.

“O-ok, my turn.” She started with the tiny fins on his arm, trailing circles with her fingertips. “Feels like sandpaper..” 

“Sand...paper?” 

“It’s like paper but it helps smooth surfaces, you know?” He still looked confused but didn’t question it further. Mukuro placed Taka’s arm down, refusing to search anywhere else. It was still hard to believe he's real, “Alright, I’m done.”

His cheeks were red but his expression was calm. He must’ve never been touched by others before. 

“H-Hey, I’ve still haven’t learned your name yet!” Taka’s face turned serious yet his cheeks were still burning red. He scratched the side of his forehead with his index finger. 

“Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba. Now where can I find land?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon! if you have any suggestions on how I could fix the story then pls share 💕  
> This is all I could get done, I'm usually busy with other things but I will make time for more chapters!


	3. Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagakure and Asahina finally find an island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOME TIME. IVE BEEN BUSY MAKING ANOTHER ASAKURE FIC.  
> Pls enjoy this chapter for now, I promise I’ll try my best to add chapters faster.

“Land? You mean the surface?” Taka questioned making sure he was correct.

“Correct.” Mukuro nodded slightly. Her body was feeling more numb by each minute she was in the cold water. “Kiyotaka, was it? If you can’t help me then there is no need for your assistance. You’d just be dead weight in the way.” She looked so calm like she didn’t say something so disheartening.

Taka must admit he was a bit disheartened but he could understand. Having someone around with no use can be annoying to drag. “No, no! I know the closest way to surface! Just follow me and try to keep up.” 

He was much faster than Mukuro underwater. She couldn’t catch up to his speed. She didn’t complain, instead she tried with all her might, using all her arm’s mussels to swim as fast as Taka could. Unfortunately she failed to catch up, he was almost out of sight, 

“T-Taka!” Mukuro called out, her head above the water. She wasn’t really thinking when she kept calling out his name. He was underwater, of course he isn’t going to hear h-

“Ikusaba-San?” Taka looked behind him, Mukuro was almost out of his sight. He waited up from her, taking about 10 minutes at least. 

Once he finally caught up she looked a bit exhausted. She allowed her arms to float in the water, “I think this is going to be a problem.”

“I noticed.” Taka stayed quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out a way for Mukuro to swim the same speed he could.

“Don’t you creatures have something that could make a human breath underwater or something? Like in the stories..” She knew she sounded stupid but it was worth a shot.

“What is this, a fairytale?” Taka raised an eyebrow, “That’s so ridiculously stupid, you humans need to change your stories.”

“I suppose you don’t have any ideas then?”

“N-no... I mean I do but you and I wouldn’t like it.” He scratched the back of his head again, his eyes avoiding hers.

“I’ll take the risk.” 

Mukuro watched as Taka reached out for her hand, “Give me your hand. Let me lead you.” He pulled a smiled.

“Ok.”

_ ‘Ok’... _

_ ‘OK’?!  _ She looked so calm, was that it? She wasn’t nervous or flushed about holding someone’s hand? 

Mukuro placed her hand on his, since she knew Taka a little bit well she could trust him to lead her. She ignored the little blush on his cheeks, he must’ve not been touched by someone like her before. Has he never shook a hand before or something?

~~~~~

It was getting late. Real late, almost midnight. They’ve been swimming for hours now. Well... Asahina’s been swimming, Hagakure just been on a log while his hair tries dragging him down.

“There’s an island over there!” Hagakure pointed to land, still holding on to the log as Asahina pulls it, “I’m saved!”

Asahina stopped for a moment. Her arms were getting a bit tired from pulling the heavy log. She spent an hour of swimming and pulling just so she could help a stranger, that’s not even her kind, find land. 

“I-I know that! That’s where we’re heading.” Asahina sighed, now she was also on the log, her arms dangling over it. “I’m too tired rn...”

He watched as she closed her eyes for a little while to rest, “So, you saw the ship crash here?”

“Huh? Oh.. yeah, that.” She sighed, “I saw pieces of it drift here... it’s probably not much help but maybe some of your friends drifted here to.” Asahina yawned, trying to pull the log again as Hagakure kicked his legs. 

He watched as she struggled to keep her arms straight, “Y’know.. you could just push the log with me instead of pulling.” 

Ok, now she felt stupid. She swam under the heavy log, swimming next to Hagakure. He looked at her for a few seconds before he continued to kick his feet. “Y-you could’ve said that before... and why can’t you just swim? It’s not that hard.”

“Have you SEEN my hair? I’ll just get dragged down!” 

“So what you’re saying is, your hair is heavy? Is that normal for humans?” She made a little giggle as she pulled a small smile. “You guys are odd creatures.”

“W-well, I mean... wait, hold on a minute. This whole trip I haven’t heard you laugh!” Hagakure pulled a grin, now that got Asahina’s attention.

“S-stop changing the subject, you dork! I can laugh too y’know. I’m not some soulless being, remember?” He noticed every time she was annoyed or mad her cheeks would puff out a bit. It was kinda cute coming from her.

She was much cuter mad compared to Junko. In Hagakure’s point of view Junko’s face would look like some angry gremlin, but Asahina... she just looked like an angry puppy. A cute little angry puppy. It’s going to be very hard for people to stay mad at her with such a face.

Once Hagakure could touch the ground he quickly ran to the dry sand, almost kissing it and bending down praying to never experience something like this ever again. “Oh thank god!” He noticed Asahina next to the dock on the right of the beach. 

She watched him with a weird look on her face. It was mostly concern in her eyes than anything, “uh.. Hagakure?” He turned around and walked to the dock, bending down on his knees to face her.

How could he say goodbye? It was kinda odd becoming friends with a mermaid. He thinks they are friends.. he HOPES they were friends. They haven’t talked much but it would be being friends with someone who isn’t human. “Hina, thank you again. I owe you my life!”

“Oh.. well, you’re welcome!” Asahina pulled another smile, this time it wasn’t small. “Hey! M-maybe we can hang out and swim around some day? Just don’t forget me, ok?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure! Sounds like fun.” He smiled back feeling a bit nervous if he’ll ever see her again or not. All he could do was hope and make sure this wasn’t his imagination still messing with him. “Trust me when I say this, it’s going to be HARD to forget you, dude.”

“I’ll see you around then.” She sighed as she waved goodbye. Hagakure watched as she swam deeper down in the water, disappearing from sight. Her red shiny scales... disappearing from his sight in the water.

He sighed, standing up as he unraveled his hair and clothes. 

“Hagakure-kun?”

Hagakure looked up, standing in front of a black haired girl with freckles. “IKUSABA?!”


	4. It’s getting late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro and Hagakure find a place to sleep for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Asakure in the next chapter. I’m sorry if this seemed rushed 😅

Mukuro just blinked. She wasn’t the ‘happy’ type of person but she was actually kinda glad someone survived the crash. She honestly wasn’t expecting Hagakure out of all people. Mukuro thought he was dead meat for sure. 

“Ikusaba-San! It’s really you, holy shit, dude!” Hagakure looked more than relieved but happy, “I thought I was the only one who- wait! Do you know where the others are?! Are they safe?!” 

“I honestly have no clue,” Mukuro spoke, “I got here about 10 minutes ago. That reminds me, how did YOU get here?” 

Hagakure scratches the back of his head, “it’s complicated. What about you?”

“I guess you could say the same..” she looked at the water, unraveling her white shirt. Hagakure tried not looking at her breast area, her black bra was easily shown from the soaked white shirt, “we should probably look around for any others who could’ve drifted here.” Mukuro then took off her boots, dangling them on her shoulders.

“Yeah that’s cool and all but do you need a jacket or something? I can’t- I-“ he averted his eyes preventing him from looking at Mukuro.

“Just don’t look. It’s not that hard.”

“Right, well, it’s easier said than done.” 

“Let’s just go search already. I’ll meet you back here in a few minutes or when I find something.” She walked the direction she came from before without hesitating to look back at what Hagakure was planning to do.

Great. Just great. Where was he going to start? The island is huge, he could easily lose his way around! But maybe there was a town around... I mean, it’s a big island, there has to be some people on it other than Hagakure and Mukuro. He began with the other side of the beach. This was pointless, he clearly wasn’t going to find anything interesting here.

Hagakure then decided to search deeper into the strange island. It just hit him how he couldn’t find any pieces of the ship on the shore. Whatever, he just needed to find people who could help. Living on this island is something Hagakure doesn’t want to keep in mind.

  
He pushed through trees and twigs, finally finding a trail leading to a small town nearby.  Score!

~~~~~

“I’m surprised you’re still here.” Mukuro sat on the sand, watching as Taka’s head poked out the water as he watched her back. “Aren’t you bored already?” 

“Not necessarily, no. Do you.. want me to leave? I guess that would feel more appropriate since I already led you here.” Taka’s spear faced up, the red ribbon still tied by the head of the spear. Mukuro didn’t know why the ribbon had her attention. Maybe because it looked like a worn out version of her red ribbon tied around her shirt’s collar in a form of a bow. 

She was silent for a moment, mainly because she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t feel like walking around, she’ll leave that to Hagakure, but it would be nice to know where she would be sleeping for the night. She could feel her clothes drying up at last. “Don’t you think you should get some rest, Kiyotaka? You can revisit tomorrow.” Mukuro spoke.

“It’s like you want me to swim away.” Taka sighed.

“It’s not that. I just need some rest.” She doesn’t know the last time she actually had some good rest. Captain Junko, her sister, would always give her restless orders, preventing Mukuro to actually get some relaxation. 

Ever since she met Taka he’s been hostile at first but became... sweet? Kind of reminded her of Makoto. He was one of the nicest members of their crew. She hoped he was alive and alright. 

Her Makoto...

No. There’s no room for that nonsense. They aren’t even together so why was she even thinking that? It was just a silly little crush, not reality. Mukuro just hugged her knees, looking down at her toes squeezing the sand between them. 

“Same place then? I’ll be here as long as I can in the morning.” Taka did a little bow like Mukuro was a Queen or something. She waved her hand a little as he left, leaving her alone in thought again. 

How could this turn of events happen? The shipwreck, the weird mermaid creatures, and now she was stuck on this island with a “side” crew member. Could things have gotten any worse? 

As some believe these things happen for a reason. Maybe that’s true, She did meet Taka. They were friends, right? Something she wish she had for a long time in her life. She was attached to her sister, Junko, causing her to not make many friends on their journeys.

“Ikusaba-San! Hey, hello? Wake up, dude!” Hagakure snapped his fingers in her face, causing her to lose her train of thought again.

“Stop that,” Mukuro pushed his hands away from her face, “what did you find?”

“I found.. a town? A village? I.. saw people..” he looked like he was out of breath. 

Mukuro stood up, wiping the sand off her feet then sliding her boots back on. “If you really saw a town then I suggest we go. We need a place to sleep.” 

~~~~~

Hagakure led her to the small town, there was barely anybody around. His assumption was just because it was getting really late. The sun was setting from the distance and Hagakure became more tired by the minutes that pass by.

Mukuro looked around, ignoring side glances from the townsfolk, Hagakure following behind her. “Is there a motel or something we could sleep in?” he looked to his left, watching as some guys got drunk at some pub. 

“That’s what I’m looking for.” Mukuro yawned.

“Well hurry up and find it ‘cause this place is freaking me out, dude.” 

It took a few minutes to walk to the nearest motel. It was small but it would do. 

“Stay here. I’ll make reservations.” Mukuro went inside the small building walking towards the counter. 

Hagakure was left outside by himself. How long was Mukuro going to be in there? He was exhausted and felt like his legs were going to collapse. All that kicking in the water with Asahina was tiring.

That reminded him he would have to wake up early in the morning to walk back at the beach just to see her again. Hagakure wasn’t a morning but he would at least try. Seeing someone like her again would be worth it, right? 

Mukuro walked out with two keys in her hands. One room for Hagakure and the other for herself, “Here,” she dropped the keys in his hands, “I’m room number 103 and you’re room 104. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Wait.. how did you even pay for two rooms?” Hagakure stared at the keys.

“I didn’t.” She walked back inside heading towards her room.

“W-wha-“ what did she mean by that? Did she threaten or bribe the lady at the counter or something? Whatever it was he didn’t really care. At least he gets a free room.

He turned the keys and opened the door to his room. It was... small. He wasn’t complaining but still...

He plopped on the bed, his body feeling relaxed. He never wanted to move ever again. He took off his boots and dug himself under the blanket on the cozy bed.

Tomorrow was going to get better. At least that was the hope he had left was talking. Asahina would visit him back at the beach in the morning and maybe they’d be able to learn more about each other. That’s only if he wasn’t busy with Mukuro tomorrow. 

Hagakure closed his eyes at began to fall asleep trying to ignore the thoughts of working.


	5. Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagakure and Asahina reunite the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems lazy. It was kinda rushed.

Asahina waited by the dock the next morning. She swam in circles around the leg of the dock, hoping time would go faster. Was she too early?

The sun was just about to rise, so maybe she was a little too early. She hugged the leg of the dock, her cheek pressing against the hard wood. She barely had any sleep last night, thinking about Hagakure. 

She made a friend that’s human, she just couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t believe it herself if she ever heard it. A creature like her befriending a creature like him. 

When she first glanced at him she thought he was one of the missing sea urchins. His hair was wild looking (and still is) and anyone could’ve mistaken him for one. Even though Hagakure is human, he was cute... in a way?

Of course, that’s not something someone like Asahina should say. They’re both different creatures, it would never happen. At least it never happened before in history, right?

“Asahina-San!” A voice from behind barked her name, causing Asahina to jump. She looked behind her, letting go of the pole.

She recognized that voice before, “I-Ishimaru-kun! What a s-surprise.” She made an awkward laugh, “what are you doing h-here?”

He noticed the stuttering in her voice, “I could ask you the same thing. And I told you to call me Taka.”

“Right, right,” She huffed, “but for real, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?!”

“W-what?!” Taka’s eyes widened, “I would never!” It’s true, he wasn’t the type of person to stalk someone pervertedly. Knowing Taka he would report any type of behavior.

“Answer the question, Taka!” 

“That’s none of your concern.” He crossed his arms, trying to avoid her question. If he was being honest he was half curious of why she was here at this beach near the dock. “You’re not talking to humans, are you?”

“Whaaaat? Me? That’s ridiculous, Taka! I would never talk to those things!” She scowled.

Taka made a face, even more suspicious than before, “Why are you near a dock?! There is no reason you should be here!”

“Why are YOU near the dock? Are you going to admit you’re stalking me yet?” She crossed her arms, proud of her comeback, “You shouldn’t even be at this beach anyway. I doubt you have a reason.”

“Look who’s talking. You don’t have a reason yourself.” 

“I-I do!” There was a few moments of silence, Asahina thinking of some type of excuse. 

“Asahin-“

“Fine, I’ll admit it...” she looked down at the water, watching the fins on her tail.

“So you ARE talking to a human! I knew-“

“I’m watching humans from under the docks!” She smiled like it was something she does normally. Honestly she wanted to rethink of a better excuse. She’s accusing Taka for stalking when she’s lying about stalking others. Good thinking, Asahina. 

“You’re ‘watching’ them? That’s disgusting behavior, Asahina-San!”

“N-not in a creepy way! I m-might not be speaking to t-them but..” she just gave up with her words, waiting for Taka to process what she was saying. 

She wanted to leave, just swim away from this awkward situation but couldn’t. She had to wait for Hagakure. Taka just looked at her in silence, not knowing what to say or do.

“Well, you can leave now! Thanks for checking by and all but you should be going.” She turned him around and pushed him away. 

“W-Wait!-“

“Ok, goodbye!” He didn’t realize how far she pushed him until she swam away. 

Asahina swam around the dock again, ignoring Taka’s distance stare.  Just act normal and he’ll swim away. The sun slowly rose up in the sky. She once again wanted time to go faster. 

~~~~~

Hagakure didn’t know the time but he knew it was late in the morning. His body didn’t feel like moving a mussel, he was in a good position in bed at the moment. 

He suddenly heard the room’s door knock, his eyes slowly drifting open. “Why do I even bother? I doubt you’re even up.” He wasn’t expecting Mukuro’s annoyed voice to be heard first thing in the morning.

He groaned, sitting up on the bed and stretching, “I’m.. up. I just need a minute!” Hagakure grabbed his belt (which is technically a string of rope) and tied it around his waist. 

He heard Mukuro sigh, “Just hurry up or I’m leaving without you.” He quickly pulled his boots and fingerless gloves on, opening the door to find Mukuro in front of him. “Good, you’re up. Come on, let’s start searching again.”

Ok, so that was weird. He didn’t even bother tying his hair up. Mukuro walked out of the hallway and into the small lobby of the small motel. He must admit, the bed wasn’t as comfy as he wished but it was better than sleeping on the hard floor. 

Hagakure felt like he forgot something but couldn’t really put a finger on it. He just shrugged it off. Maybe it was just his empty stomach talking.

He watched as Mukuro tapped her boots on the hard floor of the lobby, waiting for him to catch up, “Dude, I’m not awake yet. Can’t we just search later?”

“I’ve noticed the townsfolk here aren’t really the wealthiest,” Mukuro said, ignoring Hagakure’s question, “I doubt they have anywhere here to serve food.”

Hagakure scratched the back of his head, “So.. we’ll have to hunt for food or something?” 

“I’m sure they have a market here, but we don’t have the money for that at the moment.” 

“So, we’re going fishing?”

Mukuro wanted to puke just thinking about fish. Now that she knows what’s lurking in the water just ruined fish meals for her, “No. No fish.”

Another thing Hagakure just shrugged off. Speaking of fish...

Shit...

“Hey, Ikusaba-San? Mind if I go for a long, probably an hour, walk?” He scratched his long dread hair. 

She raised a brow while making a face, “As long as you find something useful when you come back...”

“I promise!”

She dropped her shoulders and allowed Hagakure to go as deep in the island as he wanted as long as he returned back at the small motel and bring something useful they could use. He could tell she didn’t expect much from him at all.

Hagakure’s legs wouldn’t stop, he has to keep running. He followed the stone trail back on the empty beach. Once his boots touched the sand he took a minute to breathe. He’s been running for who knows how long in his annoying boots. He could’ve swore the back heel of his feet were sore.

He didn’t want to shout out Asahina’s name, people nearby might think he’s crazy, but then again, this beach was barely used by the townsfolk. 

He continued to walk closer to the water, catching eyes with a something shining red from under the dock. He recognized the shine anywhere, it was had to be Asahina’s scales glistening with the sun. 

Hagakure’s legs could barely run any longer but he tried anyway, barely falling over in the sand. As he got closer and closer he noticed Asahina was half asleep, her body leaning on a leg of the dock.

“Asahina-chi?” He stood on the dock, bending over to poke her head. “Asahina-chi! I made it, wake up!” How long was she waiting for him... and why? Did she really want to see him that badly? 

It took a few hard pokes on her head and shoulder for her to groan in response, “Hag..akure?” 

“How early did you get here?”

“Like... sunrise early.. I think?” She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, “What took you so long?” 

He watched as she yawned quietly, “Did I forget to mention I’m not exactly a morning person?” 

“Yes.”

“Well...” 

“Dork,” she giggled, covering her mouth her with her hand. 

“H-hey! I’m not a dork-“ Asahina quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him in the water, making a loud splash. Hagakure’s hair feeling heavy, he quickly swam up to the top of the water, facing Asahina. He noticed parts of his hair in his face.

Asahina continued to giggle, “Hagakure, I didn’t know you were scared of the water!” 

“I-I’m not scared! I just don’t swim often. A-and I can’t stay for long!” 

“Alright, alright!” She smiled, now he knew she was fully awake, “So, your crew doesn’t swim often as well?”

“Why would we?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Your crew doesn’t sound fun.”

“We.. aren’t suppose to be.”

“Do you even like hanging out with them?” She tilted her head, her finger tapping her chin. 

In all honesty he hated it. It wasn’t like he had a choice to join them. The captain, Junko, was going to hold his mother captive if he didn’t. He must admit, he had fun with some of the crew members but he was always reminded of his mother. 

God, he hoped she was okay. 

“Hagakure? Are you awake?” She tapped his forehead, raising her brow. 

“Y-yeah! I’m awake! I was just thinking about something..” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well... do you?”

“Let’s.. talk about something else please.” He frowned.

“Oh, um..” Asahina went quiet for a minute, trying to think of another question, “how about you ask me something? Does that sound good?” 

Hagakure scratched his chin with his finger, “ok.. how about...” he thought about it for a moment, “Can people like you fall in love?”

Ok, so that was a stupid question, and a cheesy one. Hagakure didn’t really have a good question but he was curious. 

She just stared at him for 30 seconds straight, “What type of question is that?! Of course we can! We’re not emotionless monsters!”

“Sorry! It just came on my mind. How do mermaids reproduce if-“

“That’s enough questions from you,” Asahina’s face was burning red, almost the same color as her scales, “perv.”

“I’m not a perv! I-I was just curious!” He moved his soaked hair to the side, tying it up with a rope tied around his wrist. 

Hagakure noticed her flushed face, she hid the bottom half of her face under the water, “Sorry..”

“I-it’s fine,” She sighed, splashing water at Hagakure’s direction, “You’re still a dork.”

“S-shut up!” He listened to her make a little laugh again. 

“If your crew didn’t exist then what would you want to be instead?” She suddenly asked, floating on her back.

He knew exactly what he wanted to be, that was an easy question, “I would want to be some type of Clairvoyant. Y’know, fortune telling and stuff.”

“So like a witch? And you say creatures like me are weird.” 

“Wha- I-“

“I was just teasing.” She smiled while yawning. Floating in the water and relaxing was something she loved doing but rarely was able to do, due to being caught. “What is your crew name anyways?”

Hagakure climbed back up the dock, sitting down crisscrossed and started ringing the bottom of his shirt and vest, “why does it matter?”

“I guess it doesn’t in a way...” she looked at the blue sky, her hands behind her head, “There’s always this one ship of people ruining everything.”

“How?”

“They would throw things in the water, destroying our kingdom. Sometimes it’s something really toxic,” she continued, “They are really loud too. Of course they did other harmful things like try to fish us out of the water. They’re all monsters!”

Hagakure blinked, “Kingdom?”

“That’s another story,” she sighed, “Their Captain is a grade A asshole from what we hear from the ship. I think her name is Junk Enoshima? Either Junk or Junko, we didn’t hear the name well.” She just shrugged, not caring, “But if I ever find her or any of her crew members, I will kill them myself!”

“Captain Junko?! Y-you guys have heard of her?” He jumped, knowing she was single handily going to kill him. 

“So that’s her name?”

“Um.. yeah... uh, Asahina?” He scratched the back of his neck again, he couldn’t tell if it was sweat or the water dripping down his face.


	6. Discontinuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. so.. I’m not dead yet. Lol

Big news!

I’m discontinuing this series. I feel like It was pretty lazy and sloppy, & my motivation on this fic has been really low. 

Sorry for anybody who was looking up to seeing another chapter of this. I might rewrite it in the future! For now, enjoy my other Hagahina/Asakure fics I’ll be posting, thank you so much for reading this series, it means a lot! 💕

Just so we’re clear, this has nothing to do with personal life. I’m just not motivated & I just really hate how I wrote this.


End file.
